


Late Night, Phones Bright

by chronicAngel



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: Another group chat fic. (Not always group chats, though.) Just another fun little thing to do when I have less time for writing than usual.Disclaimer: The rating is for language, and whatever else may come up in the future. Every conversation featured in this fic is based on a real conversation with my friends. Screenshots will always be in the notes at the end of the chapter.





	1. Mechanic Owl Body

* * *

[Transcript]

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
Bitch.  
Currently I'm insight checking a god.  
So that's how my day has been.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
rip

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
I'm gonna be changed somehow after Primus resurrects me.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
oh good  
keep me updated im actually interested

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
Do you know who Primus is?  
I'm losing limbs.  
I'm gonna be bionic Aderynn now.  
I lost an arm and a leg, and my chest is wide open.  
Let's Victor Stone this shit.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
oh heck

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
My mechanical owl is now becoming my mechanical limbs.  
(Which I called.)

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
The party is currently kicking my body/owl.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
why???

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
My party disliked my owl and now it's becoming weird as fuck and merging with me.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
why did they dislike it

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
They thought it was weird.  
I came back and someone knocked me back out.  
And I failed a death save.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
did your actual party dislike it or just the characters

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
Just the characters.  
I'm currently dying.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
me too

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
I'm back!  
My alignment changed.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
what are you now?

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
I'm Lawful Neutral.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
what were you before?

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
Chaotic Neutral.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
rip

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
I am...  
A Fullmetal Owlchemist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friend Alex and me!](https://imgur.com/a/zOcSW)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And if you read my ongoing fic Incipient, I apologize for the lack of updates the last week or so! Real life stuff has been piling up and I'm barely keeping up with it all, so I've been too sluggish or else busy to write anything of real substance, which is also why my Tumblr and AO3 have just been drabbles and freeform poems.


	2. Detect Metal

* * *

[Transcript]

 **Jason Todd**  
did i mention that im a loot whore?  
im gonna take the spell detect metal so that I can see what gold is nearby

 **Barbara Gordon**  
If you use "Detect Metal" to search for gold I'm pointing you directly to you and your comrades' coin pouches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an HC that the Batfam's huge nerds have a game of D&D. Dick is a bard, Jason is a rogue, Tim is a wizard, and Barbara is the GM.
> 
> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friend Alex and me!](https://imgur.com/a/rFdIK)


	3. Periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains mentions of periods and birth control. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

[Transcript]

 **Stephanie Brown**  
so i havent been able to change my pad

 **Cassandra Wayne**  
oof

 **Stephanie Brown**  
and as those who have been subjected to my ranting have heard  
i have to wear overnight pads like regular ones because my flow is so heavy  
i bled completely through my pad  
and stained my underwear

 **Lucas Fox**  
Why not try birth control

 **Stephanie Brown**  
im on birth control but it only stops my ovulation :/

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
Are you back on birth control?

 **Stephanie Brown**  
as of last week, yeah

 **Lucas Fox**  
Hm

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
She went off her birth control and then had a month-long period.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
hes lying

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
How long was it?  
It was fucking long.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
i went off my birth control and had three regular length periods in one month

 **Timothy Drake-Wayne**  
Ah.  
My mistake.

 **Stephanie Brown**  
regular length periods are just 4-7 days for me and there were only 2 or 3 days between them so they felt hella long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little TMI but I needed to vent and I'm sure Stephanie would understand. I'm better now, though.
> 
> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friends Anna & Alex and me!](https://imgur.com/a/kJZig)


	4. Inferior Sphere

* * *

[Transcript]

 **Damian**  
Let me know when you are ready to call.

 **Jon**  
Will do

 **Damian**  
Also, tell me what to write.

 **Jon**  
nomming on some cookies rn  
and watching a youtube video  
and laying down

 **Damian**  
Cool.  
Now answer my question you inferior sphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inferior sphere is like my favorite insult.
> 
> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friend Alex and me!](https://imgur.com/a/xQbuK)


	5. Gay Viking

[Transcript]

 **Roy Harper**  
Y'all I just read about the Viking law of No Homo.

 **Jason Todd**  
??? i feel like ive heard about this

 **Roy Harper**  
In Viking Culture you were allowed to be gay, you just weren't allowed to be a bottom, basically.  
In Viking culture you were allowed to fuck other men but only if you were doing the penetration because being penetrated was seen as "humiliating and base." If you were penetrated, you lost all esteem and dignity. However, penetrating other men was fine.

 **Jason Todd**  
because fucking a hole is fine, but being fucked is gay

 **Roy Harper**  
However, you could fuck your friends who were infertile, since it was basically "Well what else are they going to do?"  
Also it says nothing about oral sex, so that was probably fine.  
Basically, blowjobs were No Homo.

 **Jason Todd**  
brojobs

 **Roy Harper**  
Dinah and I are legitimately having a conversation about who in How To Train Your Dragon are tops, and who are bottoms.

 **Jason Todd**  
oh my god

 **Roy Harper**  
We've decided that Astrid and Ruffnut are tops, Hiccup is a switch, and everyone else is probably a bottom.  
Well actually I could see Fishlegs as a switch, too...  
Also this all started because I proposed that Snotlout was gay and in denial, which was why he immediately started hitting on the stereotypical "Girl Next Door" types once he met them (Astrid, Heather in the show, and in the second movie, now that he's gotten to know her, Ruffnut), but Dinah said Vikings didn't have the same stigma about being gay, so I looked into it and found the Viking Law of No Homo and then we agreed Snotlout was probably a bottom so he would have reason to hide being gay.

 **Jason Todd**  
rip

 **Roy Harper**  
Basically Snotlout is both gay and a bottom, confirmed.

 **Kory Anders**  
Uhm

 **Roy Harper**  
Hello love.

 **Kory Anders**  
What did I walk in on.

 **Roy Harper**  
[Gay Viking - Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gay_Viking)

 **Kory Anders**  
well, you're right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I misspelled "Kory" as "Kori" in the actual edit halfway through typing the transcript and decided not to fix it, so this is what you get. Wrapping up Incipient tomorrow, though!
> 
>  
> 
> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friends Alex, Lyle, & Lyn and me!](https://imgur.com/a/Ggaig)


	6. There Are Gonna Be Pictures

* * *

[Transcript]

 **Steph**  
should i do my makeup today

 **Tim**  
Yes.

 **Steph**  
fine

 **Tim**  
Sorry, but there are gonna be pictures and I know you.

 **Steph**  
you right  
should i do my hair

 **Tim**  
Steph, there are gonna be pictures.

 **Steph**  
FINEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of writing in the last week. I've been in the hospital and adjusting to my current life in a wheelchair. From today forward, I should be back to daily writing, even if it is just short poems on Tumblr. (Although I feel my newfound disability has inspired me for a couple of things with Barbara.)
> 
> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friend Anna and me!](https://imgur.com/a/M05TRdi)


	7. Shirts

* * *

[Transcript]

 **Jay**  
okay what should i wear in my new facebook/insta picture?

 **Dick**  
jay you own like, four shirts.  
and two of them are the same shirt.

 **Jay  
** yes, and?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Alex, you shirtless weirdo.
> 
> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friend Alex and me!](https://imgur.com/a/K7nST7H)


	8. My Dad

* * *

[Transcript]

 **Timbers**  
"I never hit my children, that's one of the benefits of not being there."  
A quote from a Netflix show that's coming out soon apparently.

 **Steph**  
my dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did homework for five hours today, so you guys get this tonight. Hopefully I'll get something of real substance out tomorrow.
> 
> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friend Alex and me!](https://imgur.com/rPGGvBa)


	9. Authorized

* * *

[Transcript]

 **Bruce Wayne**  
So....you haven't eaten? Why?

**Stephanie Brown**   
_who authorized this_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim, probably.
> 
> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friend's grandmother Tonia and me!](https://imgur.com/a/QjHSUH3)


	10. 0 Steps

* * *

[Transcript]

 **Barbara Gordon**  
(Be more active  
0/5000 steps  
No recorded step data)  
What a shock.

 **Dick Grayson**  
BARBARA NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know, I've been in a wheelchair for the past three weeks or so, and my phone has apparently noticed. The text in the parenthesis is a description of the image. I haven't done that before, but I'm not sure I've had characters send screenshots with text before.
> 
> [Here are the screenshots of the real life conversation between my friend Trenton and me!](https://imgur.com/a/8qzjoPB)


End file.
